


Shopping Fun

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru needs some new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Fun

When Hikaru became a go pro, he realized that he was going to have to buy some new clothes. He was already starting to outgrow his best suit and there were stains on most of his dress shirts that just wouldn't quite come out. They weren't noticeable under a jacket, but he knew he had to present the image, at least, that he wasn't a little kid.

So he went shopping. With Sai along, it wasn't as boring as it was when his mother dragged him into it, and he asked for help where he needed it to get the right size suit and the right size shirts. He chose a new pair of black dress shoes since his others were beginning to rub against his toes if he didn't keep the nails incredibly short. _That_ reminded him to buy new socks. 

While walking past the underwear, Hikaru heard Sai say excitedly, "Are those fundoshi?"

Hikaru turned. "What? Where?" But he saw immediately: a bright red pair of men's thong underwear. "No."

"They look like modern rokushaku fundoshi. That's the kind that I wear."

And Hikaru laughed because, somehow, the thought of Fujiwara no Sai's undergarments had never entered his mind. But as he looked at the underwear now, he could kind of see the resemblance. Well, those were manly to wear during festivals and at shrines, right? 

Hikaru looked through the selections and selected one pair of black thong underwear in his size. He'd wear them tomorrow and see what he thought before wearing them to a game. Now, on to socks.


End file.
